The Lost Saga of Afterwards
by shrp-drssd-man03
Summary: chapter five has finally arrived and it gets interesting....
1. Augusta Rebuilt

Chapter 1 the lost saga of afterwards Augusta rebuilt  
  
We find that Knives has truly changed his appearance. He has now dawned a mask that covers his whole face as well as a completely exposed robotic arm with a device on it that lets him stabilize the area around him on his other arm is a bracelet that destabilizes the area around him, this allows him to teleport short distances. He also carries two pouches one is full of bombs the other his money food etc. His new weapon is a sword that provides a similar effect as the gun he once had.  
  
We start in the desert 20 iles from the ruined city of Augusta. Ration(as he calls himself since he lost his memory 25 years ago) is getting tired and weak as he walks slowly towards his destination the new city of Augusta now called Augustus which is still 28 iles out in front of him. With no food he must get there soon or risk passing out and dying beneath the sands. His stabilizer is broken so he cant risk being trapped between dimensions he must walk. "Dammit, still a ways off and that maniac in the red coat is still on my tail, I know it. Why me?" He continue to walks all night and by morning he can see the new city of shining white marble he just hopes that there are no more scum bag bounty hunters here two after the $$80 billion because killing has become to easy for him and he doesn't want to do it, he just wants to be left alone so he can piece the clues back together and figure out who he is.  
  
Next time  
The second typhoon 


	2. The Second Typhoon

Chapter 2 The second typhoon  
  
After Ration arrived in Augustus he dawned a cloak to hide his appearance as not to be disturbed by greedy bounty hunters especially that fool whose been following him the past 23 years.  
He thinks to himself Tears ran down his face as he thought back, he hadn't even noticed what was being announced on the loud speakers all over the city.  
New profile for the man who has come to be known as the second typhoon and has now been officially classified the second human disaster due to the recent destruction of Mei city and half the surrounding ridge, the man wears a mask over his face and has a robotic arm he carries a sword also new evidence suggests that Vash the Stampede was also involved and his reward has also been raised to $$80 billion all information should be revealed to the authorities immediately  
The message was repeated several times before he had noticed now more than ever he wished that he didn't have the ability to destroy so easily and now someone else will get hurt, but he has started to remember bits and pieces of memories ones that had no bearing now, he remembered being a child and killing a spider to free a butterfly though he could remember none of the conversation he thought what he had done was right because to only save one would kill the other. He laughed at this thought for a moment  
  
before he realized that Vash had found him again and this time he couldn't teleport away he needed to fight or talk and was in a fighting mood.  
  
Unknown to both Ration and Vash someone was watching someone from their past who was thought dead and gone forever.  
  
Next time Old friends and foes return 


	3. Old friend and foe returns

Old friend and foe returns  
  
Alright the returning character once thought dead is.....  
  
"Legato come out." Yelled Vash "So you did sense me and I am sure Knives did as well." Said Legato in that cold voice so familiar to Vash's ears. "I bet you want to know how I survived and show no scar." Ration after hearing his real name became confused "Is that my real name and why do you seem so familiar to me." "Ah why yes it is Knives. Back to how I survived such a shot to the head. Right after you left me for dead I felt this arm, your arm begin to root itself in me. Vash don't look so shocked because Knives here knew it would happen eventually, I am now a plant like yourselves. Not only that but I went to where you and Knives last fought and retrieved these." Holding up the guns left in the sands "nice little toys when you control both, but Vash you may have yours back." Tossing Vash the silver gun "I will keep the one belonging to my master, for his memory shall return soon, it has been 25 years correct." "Legato you wont take him back with you to the side of evil after I worked so hard to make him good, and after chasing him for 25 years my brother shall be as he was when we were children before he killed Rem." "SHUT UP" Ration screamed "my name is Ration, I know neither of you' stop following me!" Then he ran and left Vash and Legato alone and in bad tempers. 


	4. the encounter with sin himself

THE ENCOUNTER WITH SIN HIMSELF  
  
"Legatto, why do you still fight for evil, why did you start in the first place."  
  
"Shut up Vash and remember all the pain that is still hidden deep inside, the pain of others, the PAIN of me."  
  
"Legatto you will not corrupt any others, this will stop."  
  
"You think so, well sorry I already have four minions, one of which you know well." sneered Legatto  
  
"What, who, you are lying."  
  
"NO VASH, you are lying to yourself living for the good of others when all it gets you is pain and suffering, destruction and hatred, plague and festering, deep within your soul. Renounce your good intentions and be free of these things, let your true self be free and flow like a raging river, I can see it in your eyes, the hate deep inside, the evil within, shoot me." Legatto laughed coldly "I've said that once before haven't I Vash, remember, what did you feel after you shot me, when you thought you killed me, remember that feeling and use the rage towards me to fuel your skills."  
  
"NO NEVER WILL I AGAIN HURT ANYONE!"  
  
"Why what do you feel inside Vash, do you feel the loathing grow the hatred boil, tell me."  
  
"Legatto, you will not play these mind games on me."  
  
"Won't I? Bring out Meryl."  
  
"VASH. HELP ME!" She screamed.  
  
"LEGATTO, YOU BETTER PRAY."  
  
"You will not touch my master." said a man holding a sword at Meryl's throat. He was dressed in a large robe with a hood and carried a sword that looked quite similar to Ration/Knives's.  
  
"Get out of it Zanzu, I'll handle it."  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
NEXT TIME THE FIGHT BEGINS 


	5. The Fight Begins

THE FIGHT BEGINS  
  
"LEGATO I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" boomed Vash angrier than ever.  
  
"Then why don't you use that gun of yours and fight me like you did your brother. You can't beat me without it Vash you know that, but now is not the time to talk, now is the time to fight." Legato charges at Vash and raises his gun "You're a weapon Vash you are meant to fight." said Legato as he struck Vash on the head with the butt of his gun. "Ha, this is the folly of your acquired humanity, the folly of all humanity, your sympathy, passion, love, anger, all emotions that cloud judgment, that keep you from the truth. Do you want to see Vash, do you want the truth, of how you came to be? And why? Are these questions you ask yourself everyday? That you must live with, for your life, I know they are, they keep you awake at night in a cold sweat, haunt your peaceful moments, and your dreams turning them to nightmares."  
  
Vash rising slowly seeming very cold and can be sensed in his voice. "What do you know you bastard?"  
  
Legato shook his head slowly and spoke in that cold emotionless voice. "I know how and why you were created, Vash you know you are a plant, you know you heal quickly and can't get sick. Why is this you suppose? Maybe there is a purpose to it? Well Vash there is a purpose for all these things may overwhelm you, may make you worse off."  
  
"Legato what do you know about me?" said Vash trembling  
  
" I'll tell you, Vash you were created as a weapon, it's why you have your skills, and non weaknesses, you were designed as an ultimate warrior."  
  
Vash went silent, he fell back to his knees and cried out in anguish, for he had now realized that his life of love and peace were in vain, his own purpose was to destroy these things, and he has despite all efforts. He then stops suddenly, turns towards Legato and charges with gun in hand and gun arm ready.  
  
Next time: Vash's anger and Legato's choice 


End file.
